Fame: The Diary of a Pop Princess
by EvenThoIDoubtedIt
Summary: After Rome, Lizzie signs record deal and her life changes dramatically as she becomes America's hugest popstar. She's got it all, the fame, talent, boyfriend, money... But being a superstar isn't as great as it seems, and Lizzie's diary entries prove it.
1. Prologue

A/N: Holy crap. I haven't written anything in forever under this name. This is my final Lizzie McGuire story ever because I cannot stand the show. The chapters of this story may be a little short, but at least I'm going to be updating.

The story starts off in Rome, and goes into Lizzie's career a singer. It is written in diary format.

It's going to suck majorly in the beginning, because Lizzie has the same personality as she does on the show, but as the story gets going, she changes a lot, and her diary entries will be completely different.

Fame: The Diary of a Pop Princess

Prologue

June 14th, 2004

Okay, so I totally made out with Gordo on the rooftop last night. Okay, so it wasn't really making out with tongue and everything, but we kissed, and that counts.

So we go back down to the party, and after I got my picture snapped about eight hundred more times, Gordo and I slow-danced. It was totally hot, too. He is so getting taller.

That's not the best part, either. I managed to get the reporters to get three interviews with my parents, so they will be in three magazines, and they were totally hyper about it, so I promised them that I'll be able to get more interviews for them if they un-ground me.

And it TOTALLY worked!

Now I have the rest of the summer free to myself.

Shoot, gotta go, some guy just phoned my room asking for me so I must go talk to him. Ciao!

Later on June 14th, 2004!

I GOT A RECORD DEAL!

OMIGOSH! I GOTTA GO TELL GORDO.

I AM GOING TO BE A HUGE STAR.

Watch out America, 'cause Lizzie McGuire is going to be the best pop star you've ever heard! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Another chapter. Better and longer than the other one.

And just a reminder, in the first chapters Lizzie seems sort of ditzy, and her songs suck, but that's the point, she's a popstar, and lots of bubblegum pop songs are about guys, am I wrong?

**July 25th, 2004**

I have been so busy that I haven't been writing in this diary. I started recording my album a few weeks ago, and it's almost finished. We're trying to get it done in record time because the fans have been reading about my album news and are now demanding for it to be finished by September. Isn't that insane?

I recorded two songs today, one is called _When I Look at You_ and is about when this girl looks at this guy she's in love with, she totally melts. And the other one is called _Meet Me at Homecoming_ and is about this girl who's been writing love letters to the school jock and writes a note saying 'Meet me at homecoming, I'll be wearing blue, your favourite color' and the guy goes to the dance and totally falls in love with her. I _so_ love my music so far. Very feel-great, boyfriends are awesome, upbeat stuff. I'm _so_ thankful to the writers who write my stuff.

Omigosh! Speaking of boyfriends, Gordo and I are totally dating now. You see, when I had a mini show at this place on our last day in Rome, I announced that I was head-over-heels in love with my BFF, Gordo. And then we just hit it off from there. Man, has Gordo grown! You should see him now. He's like, an inch taller than me.

Gotta go, I'm in the airport waiting for a flight to California (I'm in New York right now, but it totally sucked because I've been working non-stop on my album so I didn't get to check out the city), and we have to go get on the plane. I cannot wait to see Miranda! She came home the other day, according to Gordo, who now likes to play basketball. He told me on the phone. Maybe he'll become a sports guy in high school, and whenever I get to see him we'll go to the beach and he will have an amazing six-pack. Now I'm getting carried away. Later!

**September 1st, 2004**

I'm getting better at this diary-updating thing. My album is set to release on October 2nd. I can't wait! Today I did the photoshoot for the insert, and I got to wear this really cute shirt with pink and blue stripes and hip-hugger Capri jeans.

Did I mention that my name isn't going to be Lizzie McGuire anymore? Yesterday everyone sat together and thought of new names for me. You know, how there's Eminem and Pink? Someone suggested Lara Mague. Okaaaay, I _so_ want that lady fired.

Gotta go, Gordo and I are going out for pizza.

**September 10th, 2004**

I am no longer Lizzie McGuire. I am officially...

HILARY DUFF!

I love it. Except I'm not much of a fan of Duff because that's a brand of beer on The Simpsons. Whatever, I'll so totally get used to it.

Guess what I did yesterday? I got to see Miranda for the first time in months! You should see what she did to her hair. She cut it up to her shoulders and got gold highlights. She looks amazing.

So the other day I went to Gordo's house and he has totally changed. I mean, physically. He got a membership for the gym. He's getting stronger, and losing all of his boniness. WHen I saw him, I totally pushed him onto his bed and kissed the daylights out of him.

Ugh! I have to go, I was waiting for the taxi to come pick me up since I'm going to the airport again. I was invited to a movie premeire in NYC, and I have the cutest dress. It's pink and sparkly! I'll take a picture of me in it later. Oh wait, I'm famous now, there will be hundreds of photographers taking photos of me! I'll be ALL OVER the Internet by tomorrow.

**Later on September 10th**

I JUST got a phone call from Gordo on my cell (I got one last week! It's pretty and pink and metallic-y! dies) and he informed me about this fansite someone made for me! hilary-duff. com. AHHH!I feel so important!

Like George Bush or something.

But, wait...there are like, no fansites for him. I feel like...Britney Spears. Oh, yeah.

HIT ME BABY, ONE MORE TIME.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I felt like updating again. I guess I was bored.

**September 29th**

I am so upset! Some tabloid printed some rumour about me breaking up with Gordo at the movie premeire, which is so not true! I cried for hours, and I begged Gordo to come to NY to see me, and he did. He's such a cutie.

I haven't been able to go to school at all because I'm busy working. Today I shot my first music video! The song is What Dreams are Made Of. Omigosh, it's so fabulous. In the video I wore the purple sparkly outfit that I wore to the IMVAs in Rome. I got to dance around with guys that I probably would have thought were hot if I hadn't been dating Gordo.

Speaking of Gordo, did I mention how hot he's getting? I might actually call him sexy. But wait, I can, he's my boyfriend! Maybe I should buy an outfit to impress him with.

My album is coming in three days! On the second I'm going to the release party, and on the third I'll be doing a show in Manhattan. Then I'm going to a movie premeire on the fourth, and on the fifth I'm flying to Canada to do a signing. On that same day, I'll be doing a show in Toronto, and then at night I'll be flying to Alberta to do a signing and a show on the seventh. I've been so busy I haven't had time to breathe. Although I could always just skip the making out with Gordo before he goes back to California so I could take a few breaths, but then I won't be having much fun.

Oh, no, I must go! I'm wasting time writing in here when I could be shopping! Bye!

**October 3rd (2am)**

WOW!

GO BUY MY ALBUM! IT'S OUT IN STORES EVERYWHERE!

The release party was AMAZING. I wore the prettiest dress. It wasa satin-y cream coloured thing with ribbon. My hair was bouncy all night because of the curls I had done. And did I mention makeup? I no longer have to buy cheap-o Wet 'N' Wild anymore! Omigosh! I get to wear all of the brands I'd been dying for since seventh grade, like Hard Candy, Benefit, Urban Decay, Bloom, the list goes on and on...

Omigosh, I totally didn't realize the time. I'm going to fall asleep while doing a show tomorrow if I stay up any later. But I did realize something today...

I LOVE BEING FAMOUS!

**October 13th**

I have been making so much money. My parents have decided to move to a kick-butt house in Beverly Hills. I'm going to miss Gordo and Miranda, heck, I miss them everyday. It's not like I'm ever home. I had to drop out of school, too. I get tutored when I'm not working. I cried when I found out.

So the other day Gordo and I had this intense make-out session and I got inspired. I decided to write my first song. Here it is:

_Oh Gordo, I'm so in love...  
With who, you ask? With you, sweetie  
Your kisses taste like lollipops  
You know that they're my favourite..._

That's all I've got so far. Isn't it so good? They're my deepest feelings written out in paper, and soon the whole world will be able to hear them.

I was shopping in Beverly Hills today and this freaky girl was stalking me, going, "HILARY! Marry me! I'm in love with you!" And Miranada, who was with me, just shoved her away. And the papparazzi managed to get like fifty pictures of it.

I have to go, we're going to check out houses. Bye!

**October 31st**

I cried so much today! Halloween is my favourite holiday, and instead of trick-or-treating in Hillridge I had to go to some stupid signing in BH. That was in the afternoon, but in the evening I had to go to some interview. Then I went shopping with my stylist and she picked out a lot of clothes for me. Then we went for smoothies. I got really upset because I wanted to get a chocolate milkshake and a double chocolate cookie over at some chocolate place, but my stylist wouldn't let me. First I can't go trick-or-treating, and then that. I practically threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the store.

Tomorrow is some music awards show. My video is nominated for Best Pop Video. I have to go in case I win. I do have a pretty good chance! What Dreams are Made Of is #1 on the Billboard charts! When I found out I was_ this_ close to wetting my pants.

**November 5th**

I won Best Pop Video! Yay! (has heart attack and dies)

After the after-party Gordo and I went back to the hotel and I kissed him all over his face, and I got my ultra-sticky 34 lipgloss all over him, and it took Gordo forever to wash it off.

Tomorrow, guess where I'm going? I'm going home! I'm going to help pack everything for the big move. Only one week away! I also get to see Miranda. She was supposed to fly out to see me last week but she couldn't because her grandma died.

**November 12th**

OH. MY. GOSH.

Miranda has a boyfriend. She's dating Larry Tudgeman!

_EW._

(passes out from the shock of it all and hits head on dinner table)

**November 13th**

Guess what? I'm going to be on Oprah! I'm flying out to Chicago tomorrow morning. Mom got all upset about it and won't talk to me at all today. I wonder why.

I soooo love being famous.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I had this urge to write before I go to my grandma's for Easter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the Hilary Duff songs mentioned in this chapter.

**P.S.** I myself don't think the poor children in India are gross. No way, I would never think that.

**November 17th**

The other day I was on the Oprah Winfrey Show! She is way cool. I wore the best outfit, too! It was a blue tank top with a black jean jacket, and matching jeans with rips in the knees. I also wore silver jewellery and my hair was up in a messy bun. I had the smokey eye look done on me and I wore pink lip gloss. Those and the foundation and blush cost about 110 dollars all together. Wow! But I looked like a total rock star, and that was the best part! I got interviewed and then performed two songs, Do You Want Me? and Anywhere But Here. When I sang ABH I felt like there were hundreds of Gordos in the audience and that I was singing to him. I think I'm in love! I gotta tell him before he goes back to California tomorrow.

Gordo is now two inches taller than me, and he's got some awesome muscles. When Gordo and I were snuggling up on the couch together back home, Miranda seemed pretty jealous. Hey, she's got Tudgeman-with his lame shirt and greasy hair-she should be happy with what she's got.

Thanksgiving is coming up, and I screamed and cried for the rest of the day after I found out that I couldn't spend it back home with my family. I have to go to some crappy orhpanage in India or something to do a show to raise money for the orphans. You know, the kinds you see on TV? With the bugs in their eyes and rags for clothes? The ugly babies screeching? Yuck. I'm gonna actually have to hold onto one of those things while little kids pull at my legs, when I could be back home in Hillridge, sitting around a huge table with my parents, brother, boyfriend, boyfriend's family, best friend and her family, eating turkey and cranberry sauce that I had helped make myself...

I'm getting hungry just thinking about it.

I weighed myself earlier today because I'm starting to look like a twig. I weigh about 82 pounds, and back in July I was 115. Coolness! I'm sooo skinny! The only thing that sucks is that my breasts shrunk about three cup sizes. I'm like, an A. I miss all the attention from the guys.

**December 10th**

How long has it been since I last wrote in here? I've been super busy. India wasn't so bad. The worst partwas that I forgot Matt's birthday! I was down in Los Angeles, after my trip to India, when I remembered. So I sent my bodyguard to the gift shop to purchase a gift basket. The next week Matt called, thanking me for the present, but wanted to know why I got him deoderant for women and strawberry body wash. How ungrateful! I spent a long time thinking about his gift, and that's what I get! Hmph.

I'm going to do a new single soon. The song is going to be _Bubblegum_, a song about how this girl's boyfriend's lips taste like bubblegum. Yummy.

I'm going to another awards show tonight. What Dreams are Made Of is nominated for Best Female Song and I am nominated for Best Break-Out Star of 2004. I might not win. If I don't, I cry all night.

**December 13th**

I WON BEST BREAK-OUT STAR OF THE YEAR!

Does that mean I'm the best?

I heart fame.

**December 20th**

Five days until Christmas! I bought Gordo the perfect gift. Silk boxers. He'll love them.

Today my body guard and my manager went shopping. I wanted to stop for lunch somewhere but they wouldn't let me. I demanded that I was hungy so we went to some restaurant. I was right about to order a cheeseburger with ketchup, relish, mustard, pickles, and onions, and also a Shirley Temple to drinkbut my manager cut me off by ordering a plain salad with just a little bit of dressing and a water for me, and plate of spaghetti for herself. My bodyguard ordered the cheeseburger I wanted and a Coke. I am so hungry. I've been feeling hungry for days.

**Lizzie McGuire's Weight Chart**

July 20th-115 lb.  
November 17th-82 lb.  
December 20th-79 lb.

I even had to resort to stuffing my bra because my chest is like, gone. I look pretty bony, too. So later today my newly hired personal trainer will get me in shape.

**Later on December 20th**

My arm hurts so much I can hardly write. I just woke up from a nap. I worked out so much today with my trainer. I felt so weak that I collapsed while on the treadmill. Someone made an appointment at the doctor's for me tomorrow.

Must go, I'm really tired and want to get more sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry it's been so long.

**Someone asked me this, and I realized that people might not get this story. The reason why all these months have gone by in four chapters is because the whole story goes through four or five years of Lizzie's life, and if I went any slower, than it would be too much for me. The story is rated T because in later chapters the story gets sort of...dark I guess? Well, you'll see if you stick around long enough.**

This is just a pointless chapter. The last bit is mainly some crap about how Lizzie is such a ditz.

**December 22nd**

Omigosh. So yesterday when I went to the doctor's she said I am so close to becoming anorexic. I was so damn scared that when I got back to the hotel in Hollywood, I ordered this huge platter of food from room service, then ate it all. Then I had Joaquin, my bodyguard, order a large pizza with everything on it (except anchovies) from some pizza place. I ate pretty much the whole thing.

Man, I feel so awesome now. I fired Tom, my personal trainer. Someday, if I get fat, I'll just hire a new trainer.

Tomorrow I'm going to do more Christmas shopping. I can't wait for Christmas! I've been taking a couple weeks off because of the holidays. I'm going to be going back to singing on January 5th, where I'm going to appear on Good Morning America.

I haven't seen Gordo in forever. I miss him so much. One of the lows of being famous is no boyfriend time. Also, no best friend time. I haven't seen Miranda since Thanksgiving. I talked to her on the phone the other day. She told me about how she and Larry are doing. She told me about how her mom is pregnant, and about how she (Miranda) is helping out with baby shopping and everything.

I really wish I could be going to school, though. I like my tutor and all, but school is way funner. I was starting to like Miss Ungermeyer, too.

Omigosh! I totally forgot to mention where I'm going to be going in two weeks! ROME! I have not seen Isabella in AGES. The last time I talked to her was...July, I think? Huh. Time really flies by. I wonder what Paolo is up to. In July when I talked to Izzy (hehe, that's my nickname for her) she translated from some magazine she was reading that Paolo was working in some gelato shop in Venice.

I have to go now, I need to phone Gordo.

**December 24th**

I'm back at home! Yay!

I spent all day today at Gordo's house in Hillridge and we exchanged Christmas gifts, even though Gordo doesn't celebrate the holiday. He loved the silk boxers I bought him. He opened them and was all, "Uh, I don't know what to say," in a weirdish voice. Yay! I'm so happy. Gordo bought me a necklace. It must have cost him a lot. Awww. The worst part about it is that it's sort of ugly. Ugh! But still, it's sooooo sweet of Gordo. So then my limo picked me up (LIMO! dies) and drove me to my house in Beverly Hills. It took a couple of hours. I spent them watching reruns of Dawson's Creek on some drama channel on the TV. I totally cried,though, because it was the series finale. I used up a whole tissue box. I wonder if crying too much because of aTV show is some kind of emotional disorder? I need to do some research.

So now it is eleven thirty, and Santy Clause is coming soon. Hehe, just joking. I don't believe in Santa! I got online afew minutes ago and a few conversations. I printed them out and stapled them into this book. Here's my conversation with Miranda:

**GordosGurl02:** hey, M!i miss ya!

**ILuvMexico:** lizzie...haven't talked to you in a while. I miss you too!

**GordosGurl02:** omg omg a few days ago i bought THE cutest outfit at Chanel in NYC

**ILuvMexico:**You shop at Chanel now?

**GordosGurl02:** duh! it's where everyone goes!

**ILuvMexico:**oh,yes, sorry, my mind just went into some weird mode. I've just been _so _busy that I never got the chance to go to the closest Chanel store, which is, like, _three hours_ away from Hillridge.

**GordosGurl02:** it's totally ok, Rand. So how's Larry?

**ILuvMexico:** He doesn't wear the same shirt everyday anymore. Plus his hair isn't greasy

**GordosGurl02:** omg? ur serious?1

**ILuvMexico:** yes.

**GordosGurl02:** do u and gordo still hang out cuz he's getting hotter and taller every time i see him

**GordosGurl02:** he's too hot 4 a freshman in high skool

**ILuvMexico:** We hang out a lot. We're still good friends.

**GordosGurl:** but isnt gordo such a QT!

**ILuvMexico:** If you say so. I mean, he's your boyfriend.

**GordosGurl02:** i bought him such a great xmas gift

**ILuvMexico:** What is it?

**GordosGurl02:** silk boxers!

**GordosGurl02:** he luvs them

**ILuvMexico:** um...okay? What did he get for you?

**GordosGurl02:** he bought me this ugly necklace

**GordosGurl02:** I pretended i liked it. just don't say anything to himcuz it would probly xpensive

**ILuvMexico:** No offense Lizzie, but I think that's kind of shallow of you. I don't want to be rude, but he spent all of his money on a necklace, and then you say it's ugly. That's pretty mean.

**GordosGurl02:** geez mir! wats ur prob? u totally changed since last yr

**ILuvMexico:** I haven't changed a bit. I think fame has gone to your head, Liz.

**ILuvMexico:** I mean, you bought him UNDERWEAR! You don't buy your boyfriend, not to mention your boyfriend that's your BEST FRIEND underwear!

**GordosGurl02:** watever, randa. u r so immature. gordo luvs the boxers i got him and thats that. just cuz i'm famous now doesnt mean i'm stupid. lyke bye!

Then I blocked her. What's Miranda's problem? She practically HATES me now. Okay, then after that I had a conversation with none other than my teddy bear, Gordo:

**GordosGurl02:** hey baby

**LizziesTeddyBear:** Hi, Lizzie. What's up since I last saw you?

**GordosGurl02:** u r using the screename I made for u: )

**LizziesTeddyBear:** Uh, yes I am.

**GordosGurl02:** i miss u

**LizziesTeddyBear:** I miss you, too.

**GordosGurl02:** wat r u doin 4 new yrs?

**LizziesTeddyBear:** Whatever you're doing.

**GordosGurl02:** I'm goin to a party in BH.

**LizziesTeddyBear:** I can get a ride down to your house and we can go together.

**GordosGurl02:** coolness! g2g i'm really tired

**LizziesTeddyBear:** bye

So then I signed off and gave myself a pedicure. I have to go now, it's bed time.

**December 25th**

It's Christmas! I got so many things. Clothes, makeup, jewellery, clothes, perfume, a CREDIT CARD, CLOTHES, and...an iPod! It's pink. Yay.

**December 31st**

Haven't written in forever. Tonight Gordo and I are going to a New Year's Party downtown. Must go get ready!

**January 1st, 3 P.M.**

Omigod. The party was THE BEST. It's SO hard to believe it's already 2005. Like, wow. Time has gone by so fast. It feels like just yesterday I was in Rome.

When Gordo showed up, I snuck out of the house because I was wearing a really tiny outfit. Like, a halter top and a mini skirt. But hey, I was wearing boots, and I also had on this shawl, so it's not like I was looking really slutty.

On the way to the party, Gordo and I made out in the car the whole drive. Joquin turned on some Aerosmithwhich got me upset, so I pulled away from Gordo and turned out my cd. So Gordo and I were kissing while listening to Do You Want Me?.

When we got there, we dodged the photographers and reporters and managed to get inside. I saw some hot looking guys and Gordo and I danced around to Usher's Yeah. About five songs later, we went to get something to drink. I got a Coke, and Gordo got some...I can't remember. Anyway, after we had a drink I had to go to the washroom but found a threesome going on in the Jaccuzzi. Oops.

So I skipped the bathroom part, then I signed a couple autographs for people. Then a slow song came on and Gordo and I danced. It was, like, ten thirty. I can't remember what happened after that because I must of fallen asleep. I wouldn't wake up. I guess I was REALLY tired. Being a popstar is very tiring.

Gotta go.


End file.
